Never Good Enough
by kaylaboo8704
Summary: Ally is a young, 20 year old business woman that is working at a huge magazine company. Her boss, Austin Moon, is a complete jerk that can never be satisfied. When Austin pushes Miss Dawson to a breaking point, she changes her whole look and attitude. Will Austin finally find something good enough in her, and maybe even more? Or will he continue to be the hateful boss he has been?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm writing a new story and I am really excited about it! I am currently on bed rest due to the fact I got into a bus/car accident. I hope you all enjoy this. Also, this story will be in Ally's point of view. So there isn't any confusion.**

I honestly don't think the day could get any worse. My boss is a complete jackass. "Ms. Dawson go get the files, Ms. Dawson this coffee is terrible, blahh blah blahh." She rolls her eyes mocking her boss in a deep, unrealistic voice. Nothing, and I mean nothing satisfies this man. Well, except for his boob for brains assistant. She is probably the only thing that does. Always bending over for him and having her breasts all out. Like geez woman, find some self-respect.

I begin walking down the street to the bus stop, I'm currently late for work and I already know my boss is going to be a complete asshole about it, like he is about everything- splash! I look down at my clothes to see that they are now completely soaked. It was raining yesterday and a car just drove through a puddle. Resulting in me getting all wet. I drag myself onto the bus, pay, and take a seat.

I get off the bus and make my way into 'Moon Magazine.' A huge 30 story building that I sadly work at. I get into the elevator with some of my fellow coworkers and they are looking at me in disgust. Probably due to the fact my clothes are a wreck. I give them a sheepish smile as I get off on the 30th floor. I get to my desk and I sit don taking off my purse and getting situated when I hear, "Mr. Moon would like to speak to you." I turn around to see the blond mistress herself, "Okay Lucy just give me a sec-," I get interrupted with an "I SAID NOW!"

Currently, she gained everyone's attention and I begin to get uncomfortable so I hurrily run to Mr. Moon's office and hear a sharp, "come in Miss Dawson." I flinch at his venomous tone and slowly walk in. "Close the door behind you and come take a seat." He orders and I do as he says.

"Do you know why I called you in here?" He turns around and sits at his desk. His tall, muscular figure straight as he adjusts his posture. I never noticed how gorgeous he is. But he is still a prick. Despite his good looks. I must have been in though too long, "Miss Dawson I asked you a question!" "I heard you Mr. Moon and no, I do not understand why you called me in here." I reply with a hint of attitude. "You were late, again today, plus you look a complete mess." I look at my feet trying not to take it too personally and reply quietly. "I know I'm late I don't have a car, and I'm sorry my looks aren't appealing right now." Still looking at my feet ashamed. "Maybe if you weren't broke you could find the money to buy one and a decent outfit at that and don't get me started on your hai-." "Austin honey we have wedding plan to make," his fiancé Cassidy says whining.

I take that as my que leave, keeping my head down I basically run out of the room and go sit at my desk. "Take a deep breath Ally, don't cry, don't cry." I speak allowed to myself. "Why would you cry?" I look up and see Dallas. "Apparently my clothes are ugly and so am I." I feel myself starting to cry. He embraces me in a hug. "You are far from ugly Ally. Believe me." I look up into his eyes and smile as he wipes my tears. You see, I've always had a crush on Dallas, but it somehow never worked out. So we are like best friends.

"I didn't give anyone permission to have a sob session. Dawson go get yourself together and get some different clothes. Come back when you don't look like that." Mr. Moon rolls his eyes and goes back into his office, mubbling something under his breath.

I sigh and run to the elevator in tears and make my way to the clothing shop across the street. Currently, I am wearing a gray loose skirt the ends at my ankles with a white button up and a gray cardigan over it. I have on glasses and my hair is a bun. "I do dress kind of ugly. I mean look at my shoes!" She yells pointing to her loafers. "I need a make-over.

I start at the clothing shop and a middle aged man with a French accent greets me. "Are you in the wrong store miss?" I smile slightly. "No I just need a fashion redo." I say confidently. "Then you came to the right place. He gives me a whole new wardrobe consisting of hot outfits, and sexy heels. Tighter and shorter than I am used to, but this will show Mr. Moon that I am not one to mess with.

I have a million bags in my hands but I make my way over to a fancy hair salon. A young woman looks at my hair disgusted and pulls me to her chair. About an hour later I am turned around to see a whole new person. My hair is super long and she kept the length. She added ombre highlights and did my makeup. "Now you look like a business woman, not a school teacher." I smile brightly and embrace her in a hug. "You are a life saver!"

I am now at home and I'm laying in my bed with a huge smile. This will show him who I really am. I think to myself falling asleep.

BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- slam! I turn off my alarm and make my way to the bathroom. I get in the shower, the hot water relaxing my muscles. I wash my hair and body, shave my legs and turn the water off. I get out and dry off and pick out my clothes. I am wearing a tight black pencil skirt, with a lace button up and a black blazer over it. I put on my black high heels and start my makeup. I apply mascara and eye liner, my wing is perfect. Then top it off with red matte lipstick. For my hair, I straightened it and have a middle part.

I look in the mirror satisfied with my look, I go get in the taxi and set off to work. I walk in the office and everyone is staring at me. Mouths gapped, men drooling, woman envious. I walk to Mr. Moons office and I hear him yelling, "Then the wedding is off never speak to me again!" Cassidy storms out of his office and I make my way in shutting the door.

"GO AWA-" He turns around stunned. "Ally, I mean Miss Dawson?" "Yep" I say popping the p. "You look, you uh, you, what happened?" I take a seat and cross my legs. "I did what you told me." His eyes stuck on my chest, well, my body in general. I stand up and make my way to him. "Aren't you happy you don't have an ugly worker anymore?" I say sharply. He's frozen. "AREN'T YOU?!" I say yelling snapping him out of his trance. "Miss Dawson, that is not a way to talk to your boss." "Screw you Mr. Moon. I am so tired of you and your bullshit." "Get out." He says his eyes getting dark. "Go back to your desk and stay there." "Um, no thank you." I laugh and he cuts me off. "Then you're working files today. Make your way to the basement, come back when you are done Dawson." My confidence sinks and I am shocked. "GO!" I flinch and leave, making my way downstairs. It's going to be a long day.

 **Okay this is the first chapter guys! Let me know what you think. Review, give me suggestions, and your opinion overall.**

 **-Lala**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I am back with another chapter. I most likely updates a couple times today. I looked at your reviews and I appreciate them all. This is Austin's POV, I had a change of thought.**

 _ **Godlover321**_ **: I am so glad you like the story, and I appreciate your concern about the accident.**

 _ **Guest**_ **: He really is an ass huh? Let's see if his attitude will change.**

 _ **Guest**_ **: I considered your idea of doing Austin's POV and I actually like the idea. So all the odd chapters are Ally's POV all the even chapters will be in Austin's POV.**

 _ **Luckystarz910**_ **: Her new and approved attitude due to Austin's harshness will definitely surprise you.**

 _ **Austin's POV**_

My god it's been a long day. My main magazines main writer is late.. Again, and I am really getting tired of it. Maybe if she was actually hot like my assistant I'd give her a pass. But not everyone is blessed.

I am currently in my office and my assistant comes in. She is tall and has long blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and a sexy, and I mean sexy body. If I wasn't engaged, I'd definitely bend her over my desk and-. "Mr. Moon, Miss Dawson called and said she'll be a little bit longer than she said." My assistant says looking at me, her boobs popping out of her shirt. "WHY?!" She flinches and I don't care. I have a business to run and this troll of a worker has the audacity to be even more late. I am really upset. "Uh her bus is late and she couldn't take a taxi today." "When she gets here, send her in my office!" She quickly leaves and I can't help but to glance at her ass. It's not big but it's enough to grab.

I am looking out my window on the 30th floor. Gazing into the beautiful city of Miami. It calms me. My thought got cut off short by a quiet knock on my door. I already know who it is.

"Come in Miss Dawson." I say my words flow with a hissing tone, evidently angry. "Close the door behind you and come take a seat." I turn around and see she is doing just as I say. I quickly hide my smirk a I stare at her. I sit down observing her features. "Do you know why I called you in here?" It definitely isn't much of a sight. I look her up and down. A gray skirt to the knees, a white button up shirt buttoned to the very top, and a cardigan over it. They look like she got ran through dirt. She has glasses and her hair tied up. I get sick just looking at her. I see she is too lost in thought or in sight as she is looking me up and down. Pshhh as if she could have someone like me. "Miss Dawson I asked you a question!" She jumps a little and regains her composure. "I heard you Mr. Moon and no, I do not understand why you called me in here." Her voice is soft but I hear her attitude mixed into her tone. I don't take kindly to it, so let me put this dog in her place.

"You were late, again today, plus you look a complete mess." I smirk as she is beginning to get discouraged. She looks down at her feet and basically whispers, "I know I'm late I don't have a car, and I'm sorry my looks aren't appealing right now." As if I care about her feelings, I run things around here.

"Maybe if you weren't broke you could find the money to buy one and a decent outfit at that and don't get me started on your hai-." "Austin honey we have wedding plan to make," my cry baby of a fiancé Cassidy says whining.

I mentally groan because I really don't want to deal with her. I guess Miss Dawson took that as her chance to leave. She gets up and I can see she is on the brink of tears. Oh well.

Cassidy comes up to me and kisses on my neck. I bite my lip as she sits on my lap and kisses me. I kiss her back and now I know that she wanted to do more than make wedding plans. I pick her up and sit her on my desk. She shakes her head and swiftly turns us over and pulls out my dick. I am a little hard but not enough to do anything. At least its big though.

She catches an attitude at the sight and gets up. "I can't even have sex with my fiancé because I don't turn him on." She is basically crying then storms out. I regain my composure and leave my office to go yell at Dawson for leaving without my permission when something stops me. Her and Dallas are all hugged up looking into eachothers eyes. What the fuck? Nope, not on my watch.

Before things got any further, "I didn't give anyone permission to have a sob session. Dawson go get yourself together and get some different clothes. Come back when you don't look like that." I walk away from them swiftly. "Acting like that while you're at work, pathetic." I roll my eyes and slam my office door. Not before noticing Ally crying and running to the elevator.

I am in my office and it is currently time to leave. Ally never came back after I said what I said to her. Oh well, she'll be okay. I gather my things and leave the huge building. I get into my car and drive off. Heading home.

Once I am in my condo I get completely undressed. I take a shower and… relieve myself. I feel bad for what happened with my fiancé earlier so I decided to make it up to her. I get out of the shower, get dressed nicely, and cook Cassidy a romantic dinner. She's usually home before me but she went to have drinks with her friends. I have candles lit, music playing, and the lights dimmed. She should be home any minute.

Man it's three hours later I don't know why she isn't home. I call her.

Loud moans fill my ears. "Yessss, harder, harder baby, don't stop." This makes my heart drop. Cassidy is fucking another man? "Cassidy? Cassidy what the fuck?!" "Mmmmm. I finally found a man that can get it up for me." She says and moans again. My heart breaks and I punch a wall. Smash my phone into the wall and go to bed.

I wake up in the morning and it's my usual routine. Shower, suit, tie, dress shoes, slightly messy hair and cologne. I grab my car keys, get in my car and drive off to work. I walk into my office to find my ex fiancé sitting there on my desk. Clearly hung over.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out you dirty skank." I yell my words harsh. She is now crying and begging for my forgiveness. I move her away from me. "I don't ever want to see your face again you whore. All because I wouldn't fuck you at work?! LEAVE!" I am shaking from the adrenaline. "Then the wedding is off never speak to me again!" She storms out. I shake my head at her words because obviously the wedding has been off.

I hear my door open again, "GO AWA-" I turn around stunned to see this gorgeous brunette standing in my doorway. I realize within seconds that it's, "Ally, I mean Miss Dawson?"

"Yep" she says smirking and popping the p. "You look, you uh, you, what happened?" I am so confused. She has a gorgeous body. She is fuckable, her face still isn't all that. I am staring at her boobs. She is about a D cup. "I did what you told me." At this point I can't take my eyes off her D cups but I notice she got up. "Aren't you happy you don't have an ugly worker anymore?" she says sharply. I'm frozen. "AREN'T YOU?!" She now snapped me out of my trance and my curiosity is now getting replaced with frustration.

"Miss Dawson, that is not a way to talk to your boss." "Screw you Mr. Moon. I am so tired of you and your bullshit." Who the fuck does this bitch think she is? I'm just going to remain calm. "Get out." My eyes growing dark. "Go back to your desk and stay there." I say slowly and seriously. "Um, no thank you." she laughs and I cut her off. "Then you're working files today. Make your way to the basement, come back when you are done Dawson." I am so pissed. This troll is still as ugly as before. She gets a little confidence boost and thinks she's the shit. Hell no. After today, she will see who's boss.

 **Here is chapter two. Now you know why the wedding is most definitely not happening. Mr. Moons way of thinking is such a mess. Let's see what happens after she works files. I'll update again soon.**

 **-Lala**


End file.
